zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rage Of Darkness/Chapter 10.
Return A flashback? Odd. Flashback "Troops, move in! Hurry, I want this area covered before that menace gets here!" A General of Hylians. "Sir, he's he-" A soldier got cut off short by aerial attack from dozens of Aeralfos. They blotted out the sky, dropping bombchus that targeted soldiers and exploded 3 feet away from them. "Charge!" The General shouted pulling out his sword. His men ran over the hill, but suddenly stopped, as they had noticed my vast legions thugs, demons, outcast, prisoners, monsters and all the delightful horrors I couldn't add on! It was madness! They took one look at soldiers and stampeded at them. They killed and killed as Fonso and sat on a huge skeletal dragon, laughing our asses off! Fonso stopped and pointed down. A group of maybe four, surrounded by my legions of darkness, challenging them, and were winning. Unacceptable! I leap down from the ginormous beast, plummeting a 90 feet drop, and landing hardly. I ran at the four. I jumped and landed in the middle, hacking at them with there backs turned. They barely received any damage! They turn and I fight them all at once, moving at high speeds, dodging, slashing, hacking, blocking and thrusting. They fall one by one, but not dead, just injured surprisingly. At last one girl left. She kind of reminds me of....her face....oh my......Selene. I have seen enough! Yet it still continues on. Until a part where she holds up her sword and it shines bright. She thrust her blade into the ground and all my beast vanish! She pulls it from the ground and lashes at me. I can feel the pain! I drop dead. Ahhh!!! No! Return Ah, so is that how it happened.Yes, now the rest is coming back. Ah, I was a Hylian Soldier? Interesting. The Rage Of Darkness now rest in my hand where it belongs. Hahahaha! Wow, I had no idea that I had this much power, why didn't I use it when I was fighting the four? Well that is the past. I walk down the stairs to find my allies. We head out of the mountain easily thanks to my newly added powers. We head out to a small village, Shinestone Village. I went in and all the people outside were staring at us. I smiled insanely and moved at a incredible speed at a little boy about half my age. I behead him and laugh. "Hahahaha! Yeah! Lets spread some terror Ty!" Fonso shouts. "Yes! Join the fun Shatter!" I shout. Fonso runs up to a old man in a wooden wheel chair. He kicks him in the face, pushing him over. Shatter jumps on some man and rips his face off. I run up to a girl my age and slit her dress. I jump on her and feel all around her body. I hear a loud screech. I turn and a man stabs Shatter with a spear. I get up and leap at the man. Pushing him down. Shatter is injured but not to bad. I grab the mans head and beat his face into the ground. "Stop!!" A girl about a year older than me shouts. "Leave my papa alone!" She shouts out. "Well what do we get if we do?" Fonso ask. "I will offer you my body." She replies. "No dear! I offer mine." Her mother shouts. "Ugh, disgusting! I don't wanna do a old bat! Nah, we'll leave the man alone if I get to have that girl." Fonso shouts. He walks up to the girl and grabs her hand. He takes her behind a building. Then all we can hear are shouts and screams. I sit down by Shatter, attending to his wounds with a first aid kit I stole from Selene. I hear whispers, "Hey, there is just a kid, we can take him." "Yeah, lets do it." I pull out my bow and arrow in an instant a launch arrows at them. Fonso comes back dragging the girl by her hair. "Hey Ty, your turn!" He shouts. "I'm not in a mood to touch the girl. Lets just take some food, drinks and potion." I reply. "Gotcha." He kisses the girl one last time then throws her like a rag doll. He stays with Shatter while I kick open a door. I walk in and head to the cabinets. Inside there is noodles, meat, bread, chu-jelly, bottles, vegetables and gallons of fruit wine. I grab two big bags and take it all. I go out to the bathroom and open another cabinet. I take all the medicine, pills, ointment, bandages, thread and needles. I put it all in the other bag that is free. I walk into another room and find some matches and candles. I leave to find Fonso standing up and laughing while two guys beat each other up. I walk into a back house. Inside is bombs and arrows. I take them as well. "Finished, what do you want to do now?" I ask. "Well, why don't you have your way with a local girl?" He says. "No thanks, well at least not now. Lets bomb this place." "Ooo, I like the idea." We take our stuff and left. But suddenly the place explodes! I set a bombs all around the houses. We left out to the Kokiri Forest and camped out there plotting our next move. << Chapter 9| |Chapter 11 >>